Hunk Wonder
by Lor-Zod
Summary: A set of one-shots dedicated to Dick Grayson and the ladies of the DC Multiverse. Only Smut! Send requests! First Chapter is Nightwing/Black Canary
1. Black Canary

**This series is a set on one-shots will focus on Nightwing and the women of DC. Only Smut! I don't own DC at all, if I did, then all of the problems in it would be solved. Alas enjoy!**

**Setting: Dick and Dinah find themselves caught up in some fun when they are all alone at the Cave.**

**Pairing: Dinah Lance (Black Canary)/ Dick Grayson (Nightwing)  
**

* * *

_Recognized. Nightwing. B01._**  
**

Nightwing stepped off the zeta tube and walked over to cave's kitchen. Black Canary was there chopping asparagus. He watched for a moment, the way her hands held both the knife and vegetables with strength and careful precision when cutting. The muscles that worked in her arms as she moved. It seemed that he watched her more and more now, everyday he would just be fascinated by her.

"Are you gonna stand there and ogle me, Dick, or are you going to help?"

He blinked. Without looking up from her handiwork, Black Canary motioned for him to walk over to the countertop. Dick walked over warily. She might gut with the knife she wielded. "How did you know it was me?"

She looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. He winced. "Right. Zeta tube computer recognition software. I'm an idiot." Dinah sighed and gave him the knife and chopping board. "I'm going to get out some potatoes to wash, you keep cutting."

Dinah set about her task. Dick attempted to protest that he needed to change first, but she raised a finger at him, wagging it in disapproval. "You can change later, you only patrolled Bludhaven, Dick."

Making no effort to argue his case, Dick started to slice the asparagus. As he cut, his eyes kept travelling to the beautiful blonde bombshell that was Dinah. Her curves were accented by the leotard she wore, with her leather jacket covering her upper back and fishnet stockings going down her tanned legs meeting her high heeled boots. His hands were gradually slowing down with cutting the vegetables. Then the knife slit open his finger. Dick gasped and looked at the offending wound. Having heard his pain, Dinah quickly tore away from her cooking and moved over to look at his problem. She took his bleeding hand started cleaning the cut.

"This is what you get for looking at me instead of your job. Want to tell me where you mind is?" She giggled. Dinah never giggles, a sound he hadn't heard since he was a child and she was babysitting him for Bruce.

"How do even know that I was watching you? This is not a good day." He said frustratedly.

"Dick, you do realize that you are talking to one of the women that over the role of being your mother? Believe it or not, Richard, but I do know you which also means I know when you are troubled. So tell Auntie Dinah what the problem is," she probed. "Is it Zatanna or Barbara?"

"No, it isn't them. It's you." He looked into her eyes when he spoke. Dick saw her perfect grey eyes widen a fraction. Dinah took a step back and shifted her eyes to his cut then back into his gorgeous blue eyes. She saw the lust radiating from his irises.

_Recognized. Miss Martian. B05._

_Talk about saved by the bell,_ Dinah thought.

"Maybe you ought to go get a band aid then change. We'll talk about this later, Richard." Dinah said firmly moving over to the table to finish chopping the vegetables as Miss Martian came around the doorway, immediately making a beeline to Dick, giving him a hug. Then she busied herself with helping Dinah. Not wanting to make the scene he so wished to make, he left for his room. It wasn't his fault that he was lonely, plus he never really saw Dinah as an aunt or a mother. That was Diana's role.

After a few minutes of small talk, M'gann spoke, "What did I interrupt? Dick was really angry and you were uncomfortable."

Dinah looked at the Martian, startled. She waited to see if M'gann would pursue the issue or leave it be. M'gann just watched her patiently. Eventually Dinah's resolve crumbled. Hesitantly, she said, "Dick and I were trying to come to an understanding over an issue between us, " choosing her words carefully. It seemed to M'gann that Dinah wasn't being completely accurate, but it wasn't her business. She'd learned that hard way that forcing an issue with a hero was far more dangerous than she would have liked to admit.

Instead M'gann went along with it, for now at least. "Okay, I hope you two figure it out!"

Dinah sighed. "Thanks M'gann, I really appreciate you being so understanding."

* * *

_Damn it!_ Dick cursed at himself in his room. _Did I just lose her?_

He sat on his bed and closed his eyes. A rapt tapping was made on his door. He stood and moved to it. Opening it he came face to face with the lovely Dinah Lance. A frown marred her exceptional features. He let her in and quickly closed the door once she entered fully. Facing him, she sat him down on his bed and took his hands in hers. He looked at her earnestly, waiting for her rejection.

A pair on lips met his instead. Dinah was kissing him. Dinah was kissing _him_!

He immediately responded back, both pushing for dominance. Dinah let him win, their kisses becoming more and more heated, lips never leaving each other, tongues pushing against each other exploring the mouth of their partner. After a few minutes, they slowed their kisses for short amount of breathing and looking into each other's eyes.

"Dick this better not be just a fantasy for you," she said between passionate kisses, lips becoming more and more sweetly swollen.

"Not you, never just a one time thing for you and me. I need you, I want you, I _love_ you, " he whispered against her lips, feeling them curve into a smile and watching her eyes widen with tears pooling. Dinah forced him back onto the bed and pounced on him.

"Prove it Dick... Nightwing...Hunk Wonder, " she said huskily, her hair falling over him as they continued kissing, hands groping each other, pushing their clothes off. He reversed their positions with him on top and her hands pushing his shirt off, feeling his torso and the scars, the beautiful tanned muscles that made him a man. His fingers stretched her leotard into shreds as he trailed his kisses down her neck and behind her ear. She sighed as he whispered sweet nothings in her ears biting down and blowing and kissing the sensitive flesh he found. Here was a man who was catering to her needs, something that Ollie certainly never did for her. Dick was perfect. He pushed her bra away from her body to see those succulent breasts that always teased men with just the hint of cleavage she would show. The seductive woman underneath him was moaning as his hands groped her breasts and lightly teased her nipples.

His lips continued their path down her chest to her right breast, locking his eyes with her, his tongue grazed her skin, eliciting a groan from her, her entire body shearing in anticipation for what would come, what must come. he kissed the nipple, earning his wanton moan from her lovely lips. His tongue making love to her nipple, his cock twitching in pain from the lack of attention. Her hands automatically feeling for his hard-on. She groped his cock, causing him to hesitate and twitch, his lips parting from her breast. With a growl, he moved over to her left breast, forcing his teeth onto the hardened nipple, making Dinah to loosen her grip on his cock as she gasped and fought for control from Dick.

Dragging his tongue down the valley of her breasts, Dick only kept his eyes on the face of his beautiful bird. He moved down her body, licking down the scars and crevices of her muscle coming to her waistline. She watched him with awe, not even Ollie cared for her wounds like Dick was doing right now. She whispered his name in a mantra, not even getting his name fully out of her mouth.

"Di...Rich...Rich...ard!" Having already ripped her panties off, he had forced a finger into her slick, musky heat. He loved her calling his name out as she was. Smirking against her entrance, he flattened his tongue against her. Lord above, was she delicious! Nipping at her folds with his teeth and fingers, his tongue entered her with a force as strong as her own canary cry!

He then moved his tongue from her pussy to her asshole and back again for the longest time. His hands moved up and down her legs, ass, and back. After a few minutes of tending her, she came hard screaming his name for all she was worth. She didn't care if the team and the league heard them. All she knew was that her Richard was making her happy.

Moving himself back above her, Dick marveled in how she looked in bliss, memorizing that face, engraving it into his mind's image. She mewled when she saw he still had pants on.

"Lose the pants, _now_!" She growled at him, a dangerous glint in her eyes as he did as he was told. "Now its my turn, honey!"

His cock twitched in front of her face. It was large, quite large indeed.

_Why would Zatanna break up with him if he had this?_ Dinah wondered.

She smirked and took him in one hand. He hissed in need. "If you really love me, then you will not cum until I am done with you, " she said coyly as he swallowed hard, turning his blue eyes into a steely look of determination and love. Gripping his achingly warm cock, he started to move her hands ups and down its length examining every vein, every little thing that made him groan in pleasure. Her fingertip grazed the slit of his head. He moaned. She licked his testicles first, then moved up to his head, dragging her tongue exactly like he had done her. She took him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around his length humming as she could. Ignoring her gag reflex, Dinah took as much of him into her mouth as she could. Then she did something she had never done before. She emitted her canary cry with Dick in her mouth. He shouted to the heavens and every entity out there. He tried desperately not to come as she continued her foreplay. He couldn't hold it anymore, he came into her throat. His salty sperm went down her throat, drowning her canary cry more than his member could!

She released him, gasping for breathe. Both of them shaken from their fun. She had missed the love of ecstasy as he came. No matter, they would make up for it now.

Stroking him, he quickly hardened faster than any man she had ever seen before had. Dick forced her up against the bed post, her rear sticking out to him. He came up behind her and whispered his adoration of love to her as he entered her from behind. Kissing her to muffle the sounds she made, he quickly pulled out. She nearly screamed his frustration as she now remembered that she was supposed to punish him for coming before she had designated him to. She tried to move him, dominate him and make him hers, but it seemed he had read her mind as she he forced himself back into her.

He moved a hand to grope her breasts, tweaking a nipple every so often as he pumped in and out of her. His other hand was used to stimulate her through her ass, as his digits prodded her rear entrance, circling the pink flesh. She moaned and screamed his name over and over again, mixing it with words of love to him.

He sped his pace, thrusting harder into her. Her pussy squeezed him from trying to move as if her vagina had a mind of its own and it wanted nothing more than to smother him. His head became lighter as he animalistic nature forced him to naturally thrust into her as if the world depended on it. Hs mind became blank as did hers as they reached a simultaneous climax.

Singing into the air of the cave, in harmony they continued thrusting against each other coming trough two more magical climaxes. Slowing down their pace and moving from each other, they collapsed onto the bed in pure happiness. Tangling their limbs together, he entered her as the fell asleep, with no thought of anyone else but themselves being happy together.

* * *

In the morning, she woke up first in his arms. Dinah twice blinked. She saw Dick holding her, deciding to stay in his arms, she watched him breathe calmly. He looked so perfect to her, a vision that all other artists in the world were robbed of. The perfect image, and she had him all to herself. After he woke up, he glanced down at her.

"You are really here. I thought it was just my imagination, but we really did it didn't we?" He asked with wonder in his eyes and amazement in his voice.

"Of course handsome, but we need to work things out first." She said to him, watching him for a reaction. Dinah saw fear in his eyes as he seemed to think that she would leave him just as all others did before. He turned away.

"I love you Dinah, " was all he said, still not looking at her. "If you want to leave and never come back, I'll understand. I truly will."

She frowned. He was so sad, she needed to fix this now. "We can make this work Dick, we can, but I am ten years older than you."

He snorted. "Ollie is twelve years older than you and that didn't stop you guys. I love you Dinah. I. Love. You. No one else. I want you to stay with me."

He had finally looked at her with such hopefulness, that only one thing could be said. "Yes."

They kissed harder than before, and continued where they left off from.

* * *

**Done for Chapter One! Read and Review! I will be back with the next Dick Grayson pairing, very soon I hope.**


	2. Catwoman

**This series is a set of one-shots will focus on Nightwing and the women of DC. Only Smut! I don't own DC at all, if I did, then all of the problems in it would be solved. Alas enjoy!**

**Setting: Bruce is dead. Batman picks up the pieces.**

**Pairing: Selina Kyle (Catwoman)/ Dick Grayson (Batman)**

* * *

A blistering wind howled across the landscape of Gotham. Icy snow and sleet hit the city like debris. The city had become whitened out by the storms that raged on. It seemed quiet, if not for the sounds of men in the warehouse district pack munitions and drugs, ready to be smuggled out at a moments notice when the roads cleared. Armed thugs guards the spice with extreme caution. It would be just like Batman to show up and ruin their arms deal.

A lithe figure appeared on the rooftop of the largest warehouse. Standing in the freezing temperatures, stood the curvaceous Catwoman. The legendary thief was hanging around to be the guardian of Gotham for a while. After all, how else do you honor your dead lover than the protect his city while his son took the burden of the cowl. Bruce was dead. Fathering dying at the hands of his son. Leviathan had destroyed Bruce Wayne to shreds. Afterwards, the then Nightwing flew into a rage and killed the monester who killed his teacher.

Having to take over the role of Batman, Dick Grayson became the man he feared he would become.

this new Batman was fiercer still to fight against. All the criminals knew that the first Bat had to have died. This new one moved just like the famed Nightwing as fluid as the beloved first Robin. He moved like a bird who could adapt to different forms, not like the rigid Dark Knight. His moves were precise, not so much as powerful, but strong enough. His armor was specialized for his frame, able to move with its new owner.

_Yet, what did it matter?_ Catwoman wondered, as men continued hauling their shipments. _Bruce is dead_, none can replace him.

Seline reminisced to that fateful day.

* * *

_She had checked upon the Bat family in the Batcave to confirm the rumors in the aftermath of the destruction of Gotham. There Dick sat, in the chair Bruce had occupied so many times. His head had been on the desk, his domino mask lying on the ground. Around him were a few members of the Bat family and Batman Inc. Damian sat in Dick's arms, asleep with dried tear tracks on his cheeks. Tim and Cassandra stood near Dick, watching their beloved older brother process the predicament at hand. Tim had his cowl down, while Stephanie tried to coach Dick into letting her put Damian to bed._

_Barbara sat in her wheelchair staring at the uniforms encased in bulletproof glass. Alfred solemnly watched from the top of the staircase. Even Jason had come to see of what would happen to Dick. Helena Bertinelli watching her ex lover, struggle to keep his emotion in check. After all, now Dick was the head of the family._

_ He heard her enter the cave first. He suddenly forced his head up. With a strong voice, he spoke, "All of you, out. Now."_

_With little protest, they all filed out of the cave, eyes on the eldest. Still none had noticed the Catwoman. Without looking up from his computer screen he said, "Good evening, Selina. How may I help you tonight?"_

_She rushed over to him. "Oh Dick! Why is it always us? Why can't he stop dying?" _

_Selina sobbed into his muscled chest as they held each other tight. He planted light kisses to her head, like a mother to her child. He just held her in place, her tears drying out._

_Eventually she looked up to meet his cobalt eyes with her own light green. He looks just like him, she thought. Except I know he isn't. Dick can be scarier or kinder, Bruce only had one setting, one filter. _

_"It is the way it is. I'm not gonna out him in the Lazarus Pit. We are going to have cremate him." He refused to look into her shocked eyes. She moved away from him, her hand clutching her heart. With a sigh she asked him when the cremation would happen._

_"Yesterday." He pulled a metal container from his cape. Selina grabbed it. This was Bruce._

_"You did the right thing, Dick. Thank you." _

_"He's yours. That is if you want him." He was smiling sadly. She put down the container gently. Standing on her toes, she kissed him on the cheek. They embraced for a while._

_Within minutes they had begun talking about all the fun times they had met each other through Bruce, not Batman._

_Without thinking, they became closer. Their heads leaned in, bodies already touching. Their lips met with ferocity. They pushed against each other, arms groping and roaming all they could. She ended up in his lap, lips not breaking away, tongues peaking into each other's mouth. Exploring her wet, warm cave, Dick found why his father found this gem so precious. She knew exactly how to make him feel like the only man in the world. Her seductive act wasn't so much an act as it was a plea for love and acceptance. _

_Sucking on her soft ruby lips, Dick was reminded by who he was kissing. Dick pulled away suddenly, pushing her off of him. "We shouldn't be doing this. You are like my stepmom!"_

_He turned away, ashamed of himself. Way to go, Grayson! What a way to insult Bruce's memory!_

_Selina looked at Dick in uncertainty. Her lovely eyes became hard with steely determination. Grabbing him by his arm, she swung him around to face her. She hoisted herself into his arms and went back to kissing his sullen lips to his ear and neck._

_Pulling away, the feline heroine growled into his ear, "Bruce would want you to take care of me. Right now, this is taking care of me. I need this and so do you, then you can go back to your harem."_

_Pushing him back in the chair, he was helpless against her relentless attack on his body. He fought back and soon enough his Nightwing costume lay strewed in the cave floor. Unzipping her of her leather and Kevlar costume, he was treated to the sight of what her body looked like. She was better than what his mind or her costume gave away._

_His hands latched onto her breasts, giving the supple skin a firm squeeze. She moaned in pleasure against his love bite peppered neck. He started to give the same treatment, nipping her slender neck like a beast in the throes of hunger. She sighed happily. This was what loving felt like. Dick became hard as she wiggled her lithe body on his lap. _

_Dick moved his hands down her body, memorizing her curves and placing feathered kisses everywhere he touched. Selina giggled every time he hit a ticklish spot. He took note of the few scars her body had endured, she took care of herself. reaching back up, he kissed the entirety of her right breast. _

_Selina groaned with pleasure building in her core, her heart throbbed restlessly. His breath tingled as he neared her nipple. The twin peaks hardened instantly. He smirked as his lips kissed her nipple in a fluid motion. the Catwoman screamed in earnest need. He sucked with all he could on her swollen tip. Moving his head over, he did the same with her left breast. The Hunk Wonder felt her thrashing heart and knew he had her in his clutches. He continued his assault on her pure body. As he trailed down her body, his bite leaving painfully sweet bruises on her pride._

_"Mine. All mine. Only mine." He swore furiously on her waistline._

_"Yours." She replied instantly, in delirious happiness. "RICHARD!"_

_He had pushed his digits into her needy heat. Hs left arm wrapped around her body, a single hand smacking her ass cheeks. She moaned like a bitch in heat. _

_Blood pounded Selina's ears as she felt his strong fingers enter and explore her. It felt so good to feel someone touching her. It felt right._

_Lifting her by her ass, he pulled her legs over his shoulders. Dick explored her slit and core with a vigorous tongue. Screaming in delight, Selina clawed at his head, yanking on his hair, but he didn't stop his attack on her. Her musky scent filled his nose. Hearing her scream, he knew he did something right. Clamping his lips on her lower lips, he sucked with all his might. Selina balanced herself on her vagina, which was on Dick's mouth. She balanced on his face happily. _

_Moving her around on his face, his mouth now had the access to her anus. He pushed his fingers into her tight hole. Somehow Selina's screams became louder the further his digits pushed. Spreading her open, he moved a hand to stimulate her slit, all the while shoving his tongue as far as he could into her anal opening. Weirdly enough, Dick wondered how no one had come back down to wonder what all noise was about. _

_Selina came very hard on him. The juices the poured from her flowed down his neck and body in streams. Dick tried to quickly suck them up to no real avail. He settled her down into the chair, and pushed his now aching cock along the entrance and touched the tips of Selina's round breasts with his fingers._

_Leaning in, Dick kissed Selina with all his might poured into her mouth as he entered her very slowly and deliberately. She sang out as he started to pound her over and over and over again. In between their moans of lust and cries of pleasure came screams of the other's name. _

_After a long time of fucking her, he pulled out and forced her into hips arms. She swiveled her muscular thighs around his hips and tied her delicate feet at the base of his spine. He pushed back into her heat. She felt like no other. Her inner pink muscles held him to her, as if to never let go. Her arms flew around his neck, scratching any flesh she could to draw him in more._

_They kept this pace for nearly an hour, both coming multiple times. For one final effort, Dick pushed until with a resounding shout he emptied himself into her. She shuddered from the feel of his sperm entering her womb._

_The couple cleaned themselves up and dressed. With another kiss, Batman and Catwoman left the cave together in the Batmobile._

* * *

The Cat sighed again as she jumped into the warehouse through the window. She ran at the goons, not yet knowing that she was pregnant. Selina would come to know it was Batman who left his seed in her, but she never found out which Batman it was.

* * *

**Awesome chapter in my opinion anyway. Send in requests for women I haven't(or for that matter, Nightwing hasn't already done.) Till next time, please R&R!**


	3. Power Girl

**This series is a set on one-shots will focus on Nightwing and the women of DC. Only Smut! I don't own DC at all, if I did, then all of the problems in it would be solved. Alas enjoy!**

**This pairing was asked for by MASSHERO-95**

**Setting: Starr Industries and Wayne Enterprises find an agreement on a huge deal. Hot office sex ensues.**

**Pairing: Karen Starr (Power Girl) / Dick Grayson (Nightwing)**

* * *

_"Wayne Enterprises and Starr Industries have reached an agreement on the new 10 billion dollar deal in which Wayne Enterprises will move their assets in the Republic of Qurac to Starr Industries." _The media coverage on the story was huge. Lois Lane was covering the story from top to bottom.

"Karen Starr and Bruce Wayne are shaking hands and giving showing the mutual friendship between the two close companies. Dick Grayson-Wayne is now speaking to Starr in what looks to be a very serious conversation," Lois Lane spoke animatedly as she watched what seemed to be a very professional conversation. It wasn't.

"You want to get out of here?" Karen asked Dick as they played the game of business. He smiled slightly, but shook his head.

"No. At least not yet. We'll wait till the press is gone."

"Why wait it out? They'll just keep this story in their headlines for at least a few weeks." She whispered with a hot look. Dick had half a mind to agree with her. His sexual frustration was getting out of hand. Literally. The pair continued waving and being civil toward the business men.

Lucius Fox spoke with Karen Starr while doing a round of final handshakes, "You and Dick can leave at any time. Oh, and he does have an office with sound proof walls."

He walked away, smirking at her gaping mouth. The press were leaving after the final release of the news. Karen found Dick in his office waiting for her.

Closing the door behind her, Karen said "That Fox guy is a sly fellow. He told me that you had sound proof walls."

"They are only sound proof when no one else is here." Dick said, coming around his desk and standing a few inches from the blonde alien.

"Then let's make some noise, " she whispered as their heads leaned closer to each other, her hands grabbing his tie to pull him in. They kissed without a sound. Karen kicked off her heels and using her Kryptonian strength, forced him to sit on his desk. She pulled away from him, causing to him to whimper sadly.

"This may be your office, but you play by my rules. Take off your shirt. "

Dick did as he was told, sometimes subordination was relaxing. Karen's too blue eyes widening, her pupils dilating in lust. His beautifully sculpted muscles shone out to her, being glazed by the white light above their heads.

"Now your pants, gone. I want to see if your underwear can hold you." Of course, she didn't need to see him naked to know every detail of him. she had seen his genitalia using her x-ray vision multiple times, as did her sisters Supergirl and Galatea. Admittedly, he was much more impressive than any other man she had encountered.

Dick removed his pants to allow freedom for the straining bulge. Using her heat vision, Karen carefully burned away his underwear. The heat of it caused him to moan loudly. Now, standing at attention was his erect cock. He wanted _so_ badly to just jump her right then, but he waited it out.

Karen walked over to him sexily and jutted out her hip to his face. Looking Dick in the eye, she smiled seductively. Her hands found the top button of her blouse and started to unbutton her self to him.

Dick drooled as he watched his goddess strip in front of him. Not even _Zatanna_ was this sexy when she did it for him! Moving backwards a little, Karen let her blouse slip from her shoulders onto the floor, her short blonde hair flying as she continued pulling her clothes off. She danced out of her clothes, moving around so that he could see every last millimeter of skin, every curve and muscle.

Oh god, he ached so much. Dick had no restraints to stop him for taking her right then and there. Yet, he stayed as still as he could with a predatory smile on his handsome face.

Karen's succulent breasts bounced joyously in front of him. Her hips moved to a song in her head as her ass shook with excitement as she continued dancing her erotic dance for him. She moved closer and closer to him. Karen then moved her hands around his neck. Gripping his head, she moved above him, her assets teasing him as she sat in the air. She gave him her hude lap dance. Her entrance barely brushing his needy erection causing wanton groans to emanate from his lips. His mouth latching onto the breasts in front of his eyes. Rau, above! She was stunning.

Dick grew tired of this foreplay and forced her shoulders down. Her entire body lit up as she was pushed onto his raging cock without hesitation. They screamed together at the sensation of it all. After growing used to the feeling, Karen started bouncing on his cock.

Her warm flesh gripped him like a child gripping his parents fingers. Holding him in her vice like grip, she felt him not wanting to leave. To leave him inside her without moving. Yet they pushed against each other, getting closer and closer. Moving their limbs around to feel every part of each other.

She moaned in heat as he pounded into her needy flesh. His fingers found her sensitive little bud, and teased it. Screaming in delight, she moved faster. Squeezing him for more pleasure, loving his cock in her womb.

Dick never felt so lightheaded before. I_t must be Kryptonian thing_, he thought. He shouted her name to the heavens as they reached their climax simultaneously. Karen slowed her pace on him to a shuddering stop. Panting slightly, Dick pushed her off him and picked her up.

Moving to his desk, Dick kicked off everything and laid her down on her stomach. Karen's breasts were squished against the desk. He moved behind her, her legs still off the table.

Her blonde head tilted to the side, he saw how red she was. She almost looked asleep to him. Dick didn't like that. Not one bit. Growing in confidence and cock, he smacked her left butt cheek. The reaction was instantaneous.

Quickly, Karen tried to move up, but Dick forced her down. He bent to level his eyes with her petals. All juicy and puffy, he gave a long lick of his tongue to her.

"Ohhhhh..." She purred. _This is the life_. Dick continued his worship of her. He licked, rubbed, nibbled at her pussy. It tasted like the nectar he once had at Themyscira.

All too soon for her, he stopped and stood back up. Moving his cock along her slit, he gathered up her juices and moved upwards. Her puckered anus protested from his head, but he pushed in. She tried to get up again, looking back at him. He looked to her face and knew that they both wanted it. With the silent permission, he forced his way in. Karen's scream shattered the glass windows.

Dick roared to her screams. He saw tears streaming down her beautiful face as he dug his way through her most private entrance. He reached over to wipe her tears away. Soon after a few thrusts, Karen's tears and pain turned to moans and whispers.

"Yes...oh Dick...perfection...con..quer yourrr...Power Girl..."

""My...Power Girl ... all mine!

Dick pulled out before he was about to climax. Quickly, Karen flipped around and forced her wet mouth on his blistering cock, pulling him in as far as she could go. He squirted into her throat. She tasted the salty liquid and tried not to gag on the sensation. It wasn't really appetizing, but it was Dick's and anything of him was far to precious to go to waste.

The couple collapsed together on the desk, not caring if anyone had heard them or saw them. They soon fell asleep, not knowing what would transpire next.

* * *

"_This is Lois Lane reporting right not side the door to Dick Grayson's office. Audible screams and moans were heard coming from this room. Who knows if Grayson took Ina house guest, but Karen Starr was last seen with Grayson." _Lois continued as she read off the monitor.

Feeling a bit courageous, Lois boldly pushed against the door, and found the nude forms of Dick and Karen on the desk. _Wow, Grayson took my husband's cousin_, Lois thought.

The cameraman quickly started to take pictures, this was going to make headline news all over the world.

* * *

**Well, sorry that took forever. I have been quite busy with school work, anyway that's not a real excuse. I'll be back soon enough. Remember: review, send a pm, follow, favorite, etc etc.**


End file.
